Of Virgin Blood
by Kody Wright
Summary: When occulting elitist believe Charlie is the key to a new age it's up to Monroe to save her. Monroe get's a clean slate and a chance to start over under the protection of Baroness Rothschild. Charlie is sent reeling upon discovering Miles could be her father.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**4 Months after Tower, Oregon Safe House Estate**

Nora sat in the late summer sun as she soaked up the last of the good weather before the cold set in. Terry's "safe house" was in fact a mansion and not some old run down remote cabin.

Terry Rothschild had it built after the blackout using a personal fortune of gold, silver and gems that she collected prior. What the elite knew and most did not understand was the stock market was fixed and paper contracts were being dumped onto the market to keep the price of precious metals very low so the wealthy could buy much of the physical gold and silver. Initially the plan was to use a cyber-attack to shut down the banking system and erase the debt but DOD had supplied a far better cover for the theft of America's wealth.

Nora had grown used to the new life she was now living in the estate. The mansion was three stories high with a full basement and wine cellar. A steam powered lift went miles below the surface all the way to the secret sub level the elite had built prior to the blackout.

The mansion was made of stone, fine marble floors and the walls were four feet thick. It was built like a fortress, adorned with the finest wood and hand crafted carvings. Each room sported its own fire place, the chandeliers were all candle lit and each room fixed with oil lamps with reflectors for maximum lighting. A full library was housed in the mansion that every single member of the staff had access too.

The grounds were equally impressive. A large in ground swimming pool was affixed to a bath-house in the back. The water filtered with a natural sand system and stem driven pumps that ran the plumbing throughout the mansion. Stables were off in the distance and a fleet of horses grazed in a pasture. The mansion was supported by large farm that included cows, chickens, ducks, geese and every critter imaginable.

Transportation was mainly horse drawn carriage but Terry had recently started a project to get crank engine powered cars onto the road. A railroad was resurrected near the mansion that connected to the nearby towns for trade as well.

Over all, Nora found the last few months a life of luxury. Fine wine and dinning, the access to every book imaginable, a "power-room" that was equipped with a pendant that would allow for entertainment, archer ranges, shooting ranges; she even learned to play polo and gulf on the grounds.

She also found a new love interest. A very handsome German man named Otto Ridder. Otto was tall with light brown hair and hazel eyes. His build was very muscular for he had spent much time learning warfare from his father a former German special forces expert. Needless to say Nora found the accent and awkward salutes and foreign sense of humor adorable.

She lay on the blanket under the sun wearing what Otto could only describe as "women's underwear." She turned over and undid her back strap to prevent an awkward tan line from forming.

Otto had approached, he wore a uniform; it was blue in color with a private insignia of a red shield with a white cross in a circle on the shoulder that represented he was part of a private army belong to the estate. He stood before Nora and cleared his throat.

"Madam," he clicked his heels as he stood at attention.

Nora cocked her eyebrow and looked up from her position; she smiled, "Please don't click your heels, Otto."

"Yes Ma'am," he clicked his heels once more.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Baroness wishes to see you now," he informed.

She replied, "Tell her I will be there in a few minutes."

"Yes Madam," he clicked his heels once more.

Nora asked, "Otto, can you stop that?"

He asked before leaving, "Stop what?"

She hoisted herself up onto her elbows and stated, "Clicking your heels and calling 'madam' or m'am.'"

He asked, "What shall I call you then?"

"'Nora,'" she replied.

"Nora," he gave a slight bow of the head and an awkward salute. Then a slight click of the heels, a sharp crisp turn and then marched away in perfect stance.

She watched as he walked back towards the mansion, her eyes settled on his behind and what a nice behind it was. She gave a heavy sigh.

"Damn Germans," she muttered. "So, damn proper all the time…I hate it." She sat up and retied her back strap and gathered her things to go back inside and see what important non-issue of the day she was to be briefed on.

**Meanwhile**

Terry Rothschild's office was rather stately; a large oak desk with a fine velvet lined chair. The walls adorned with fine paintings and a fire place to heat the office during the cold season. The windows were large and graceful, ample light filled the room. Across from the desk were two elegant handcrafted chairs. All the furniture was handcrafted and milled on the estate using local lumber and artisans.

Terry sat at her desk wearing jeans and a tan blouse and Grace Beaumont across from her wearing a red skirt suit with the most disturbed look upon her face. She had just got done reading the file on Terry, the file about the eugenics experiment and the result.

Grace stated, "I don't know what to say. It's a miracle you are even alive."

"It's a miracle any of us are alive," countered Terry who no longer addressed herself as the "Artful Dodger." She decided to hang up that old alias once for all.

Grace countered, "You shouldn't exist; you don't have any paternal DNA. What were they thinking? Why use the DNA from four girls?"

Terry explained, "They were all members of the bloodline, they were all virgins…That's why they were so young…To ensure the donors were virgins…Thus, I would have pure virgin blood." She laughed to herself, "Unfortunately that doesn't apply to my mind or mouth."

Grace could help but ask, "Why was that so important to them?"

"They were very much into the occult and superstition. You see the reason why we employed the media to start sexualizing people to have sex before marriage was to eliminate the virgins. There were too many women of virtue which made virgin blood not as powerful in their sick twisted minds. Like a commodity…the less of something there is the more it is worth. So, take away virtue and virginity goes away and those who are virgins, usually children who have not been molested yet…Will have the valuable blood."

Grace didn't understand, "Why is virgin blood so valuable to the occult?"

"It's used to cast spells," she informed. "It's like gold to them."

"Okay," she gave a funny look. "Why four mothers? They could have just made a clone or splice DNA from your birth parents."

Terry explained, "Four virgin girls, each represent the four elements of nature; earth, wind, fire and water," explained Terry. "They conceived me in a test tube on the winter equinox and then froze the embryo and then implanted me at a time when I was born by induced labor on the summer equinox."

Grace wondered, "Why was that important?"

"Supposedly to give me the most power," she sighed. "They wanted me to be the first generation of the master race. I was a reject needless to say and though I wasn't the master race they wanted they knew about my ability to absorb energy and decided that since I was virgin blood origin that I needed to remain so and they didn't molest me…Thank god for small miracles."

Grace gasped, "Molest? They molest children?"

Terry nodded, "Usually boys…You see they believe that if you traumatize a young child, starve them, sleep deprive them, abuse them; then on a certain night at a certain time the child's mind will open up to the power of god through a full moon, the power will go into the mind's eye of the boy, down the spine and if they use their…Um…Magic wand…They can tap into that power."

Grace sat with the most disgusted look, "That is just sick."

"I know," she agreed. "So, in order to ensure my own safety, I have been forced to avoid any sexual encounters. As long as my blood remains pure…I'm safe…For now."

Grace asked, "You're a virgin?"

"I need to be," she shrugged. "Believe me…It's not easy…Especially when I was around Miles." She smiled as she recalled his handsome good looks and mysterious magnetism.

Grace muttered to herself, "If your virgin blood is protecting us from those monsters we need keep you away from him."

"What was that?" asked Terry, she didn't catch all the words.

"Nothing," Grace shook her head.

A knock came at the door as it opened up; Nora peeked inside, "You wanted to see me?"

"Come in," Terry motioned.

Nora steeped inside wearing the same blue uniform at Otto and acknowledged Grace who has also settled in well at the estate; "Hi Grace."

"Nora," Grace nodded, "Otto found you I see."

"Yup," she nodded still thinking about his handsome good looks.

Terry grinned, "You like him…Don't ya?"

"Well," she shrugged, "Yeah…I do."

Terry wiggled excitedly in her chair, "I knew you would. He's far closer to your age than Miles. Honestly, Nora…You needed to stay away from him."

Grace muttered, "Apparently so do you."

Terry shot her a look, "I heard that."

"It's true," she replied.

Nora asked, "Why does Terry need to stay away from Miles? I thought you liked him?"

Grace nodded, "She does."

"Grace," scolded Terry. "Stop it…Okay?"

Grace looked at Nora and stated, "Terry is a virgin and we need to protect her virginity from Miles."

"Really?" Nora laughed thinking it was a joke. Terry was such an easy going administrator the men and women working about the place often told her jokes and laughed with her.

Terry scowled to herself.

Nora caught the expression of annoyance; she asked, "You're not really a virgin are you?"

"Yes, I am," muttered Terry unenthused.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

Terry nodded.

"No way," she stated.

"Way," she replied.

"Damn, how did that happen?" she asked.

Terry briefly explained, "I did it on purpose. My family is heavy into the occult and as long as my blood is virgin blood they will think I have value and won't kill me."

"Oh," she grimaced, "Well…That sucks…You don't know what you are missing."

Terry sarcastically stated, "Oh, do tell me all about it with Miles."

Grace cautioned to spare Terry's feeling; she stated, "Nora, I really wouldn't if I were you."

Nora burst out laughing, "He wasn't that good. He was terrible!" she lied.

Terry took a sip of water and calmly replied, "Thank you for that report, Captain. Anything else I should know about on Miles?"

"I'm sorry, Terry…I didn't know you liked him that much," she apologized. She tried to make her friend feel better, "He wasn't that bad."

Terry covered her ears, "Please…No more Miles…Okay?"

"Okay," Nora meekly replied. "So, why did you want to see me?"

"Charlie," she sated.

"Charlie?" asked Nora. "Is she alive?"

"She was spotted in No Man's Land along with Monroe. I want you to go get her and bring her here. Take Otto with you for protection."

Nora asked, "But, I'm supposed to protect you…That is why you asked me to be your bodyguard."

Grace assured, "I think Terry is plenty protected behind these walls, Nora."

Nora asked, "Why do you want Charlie?"

Terry explained, "Because her mother is Rachel Matheson and the occult might find her valuable. I was gonna bring her here with you in the first place for safety."

"I'm sure she safe with Miles," stated Nora.

"Are you kidding me?" Terry gasped. "No one is safe with Miles…He's jinxed…So, is Rachel. Get Charlie here and she will be safe and I can undo the jinx on her."

Shocked Nora asked, "What do you mean they are jinxed?"

Terry admitted, "The family placed a curse on them using my virgin blood. I can undo it…I'll start with Charlie."

Nora asked, "But you don't believe in all the stuff."

Terry conceded, "Normally I don't but after seeing what the Matheson's went through…It couldn't possibly hurt."

"Okay," Nora held up her hands, "I'll go get find Charlie and bring her here for safety."

"Good," Terry retrieved a small stack of gold coins from her desk and placed them before her, "Here's some funding. Take three horses and your overnight packs…Pack plenty of food for barter."

Nora took the coins, Will do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nora and Otto had changed into civilian clothing. Nora assumed Otto could dress himself and that he was well aware of what most folks in the country would wear. She walked into the stables to find him saddling the horses. She stopped dead in her tracks. Never before had Nora met such a geek for Otto took fashion to whole new level.

He was dressed like a cowboy, complete with cowboy hat, a whip and a six shooter. He wore tan trousers and a brown shirt with a red bandana tied around his neck.

Nora stood in her blue jeans and black tank top; she wasn't sure just what to say to him, "Um…Otto?"

He turned from his chore and grinned, "You like, Nora?" He stepped away from the horse to show off his outfit, "I picked it out myself."

She puckered in thought, "Um…Cowboy look?"

"Ja," he nodded, "we go out on horseback. We wear what cow boy wore."

Nora couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

He explained, "Cow boy was on horse with no electric in house. We go like cow boy and we do well."

She arched an eyebrow while puckering in thought, "Makes perfect sense...Alright, let's ride out there…Buck."

"My name is Otto," he stated astonished, "You know my name, Nora. Why call me name?"

She grinned, "It's a nick name for your new look," she assured. "Don't worry; you're adorable."

"Very well," he nodded satisfied. He was excited to finally see the world. He came directly from Germany by steam engine and then sailboat with his father who pledged their allegiance to the Baroness as it became obvious that nobility had returned to Germany and the Rothschild family were in a position of grand power but the family was now split, pitting sibling against one another in a bid for power in the developing new world order. The Ridder family chose Terry's side of the power struggle.

She walked up to the large beautiful brown horse that own had saddled for them. She looked at the European saddles and it struck her that he had forgotten that cowboys used a different type of saddle.

"Otto," she called.

"Yes," he answered.

She winced, "Wrong saddle."

He stood back and looked, "But these are the only saddles we have. What is wrong with it?"

She puckered, "It's not western."

"Oh," he nodded. "It shall do then."

She giggled to herself, a German dressed as a cowboy ridding a European saddled horse. Oh, if Miles could see this he would have a few words for sure.

He asked, "Ready?"

She gave one final look at him and nodded, "As I'll ever be." She then mounted the horse with Otto mounting the horse beside. He attached the reins from the third horse to his saddle.

Nora led them out the stables and they started down the path towards town. She nodded to the men working the grounds as they passed. She looked back at the large mansion once more. She knew Terry would be safe behind those walls and now it was time find Charlie. She secretly hopped to find Miles as well to inform him she was alive and well. Her mind started churning as they started on their mission…How she would like to get Miles back to the mansion and into Terry's arms. The thought of Terry forbidding herself love because of a superstition irked her. She decided then and there she would not allow Terry, the woman who saved her life, to grow old and die a virgin. Nope, she was going to find a way to bring Miles to her…Somehow.

**No Man's Land**

Charlie Matheson had been making her way through No Man's Land in a quest to kill Monroe. It consumed her. The anger she felt just consumed her. She was getting reckless, nearly flirting with death at times. She had caught up to Monroe, almost had him in her sights when he was just kidnapped before her by strangers.

She tried to track them but she lost them. She kicked herself for not killing him. Somehow she could think of nothing else, just kill the man…Perhaps then Nora would rest in peace with some retribution.

Charlie couldn't be mad at her mother for Rachel broke down after the failure at the Tower. She became detached from everyone and just blamed herself. Miles took her to the only place he could, Charlie's grandfather in Texas. Charlie couldn't stay; she just had to leave as the itch to get even burned inside her.

She walked into the next dotted little camp that was nothing but lawlessness; filled with drugs, prostitutes, fugitives and shady characters of all sorts. She walked into the local bar tent for a drink, suddenly she could see why alcohol was so desirable…One could drown in it…Leave the hurt and pain at the door and just forget for a short time. She settled down at a bar stool with that very intent.

Soon the night wore on and Charlie was getting buzzed. She was feeling very lose but was completely turned off by the drunkard who kept making passes at her. After she shut him down a number of times and humiliated him the process he decided to take whatever he wanted from her.

She was vulnerable; she broke the golden rule and soon found herself the center of attention as the men got drunk and this bartender merely asked them to take it outside. Charlie found herself being hauled outside of the tent by a group of men who intended to assault her.

Nora and Otto had just arrived in town and sighted the commotion. A young woman who resembled Charlie struggling and kicking against a group of men who were obviously going to take her down behind a tent and violate her in every way.

"That's Charlie," stated Nora, "she's in trouble."

Otto dismounted his horse and handed his hat to Nora, "Please hold." He removed his gun belt and handed that to her as well.

"Won't you need this?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head and then walked over to the group of men. He tapped the leader on the shoulder, "Please sir…Stop."

"Fuck off," the ragged man nearly spit in Otto's face.

Otto then simply punched him in the head. The man turned quick when Otto punched his again.

The group all stopped and looked at the tall muscular foreigner, for many of the old chaps he resembled a famous movie star, a man who portrayed a killing machine in the "_Terminator_."

Otto had no idea that resembled an old movie but he did say something that scared the men half to death.

"I'll be back," he then turned and went for Nora to get his back-up.

One of the old drunks spouted, "It's the fucking Terminator! Get out of here."

Charlie sat and watched the drunks scatter; from her haze she looked up and spotted Otto walking back with a woman behind him. She tried to focus but her eyes blurred and her head spun.

"Nora?" she asked.

Nora knelt down beside her, "It's me, Charlie. Come on, we have to get you out of here."

"You're dead," she told her.

"Terry saved me and got me out of there," she informed. "Come on, Charlie…Terry has sent us to get you and bring you home."

"There is no home," she replied. "Terry is alive too?"

Nora nodded, "Yes, she is…Otto…Help me lift her."

Otto placed his arms around Charlie's middle lifted her in one motion. He steadied her on her feet.

"Where are we going?" asked Charlie.

"Home," assured Nora. "Where is Miles?"

"Miles is at Grandpa's house."

Nora asked, "Where is that?"

"Texas," she slurred. "I'm tired."

"We'll set up camp tonight," informed Nora.

**Next Morning**

Charlie woke to a pounding headache. She slowly opened her eyes to gather where she was for she had no recollection of last night. She found herself inside a darkened tent, olive drab in color. It wasn't a dome tent, but rather a small rectangle with a pointed top. An old military style tent! She gulped down her upset stomach and soon realized she was sleeping on a portable cot and not the cold ground. A small portable pillow was propped under her head. She looked about at her companions.

Charlie couldn't tell it was her friend sleeping in the cot across from her for Nora's back was turned. She noticed a very handsome man with a defined features sleeping by the back wall of the tent in his own cot. He looked very foreign to her. She quickly sat up determined to escape whoever these strangers were. She did recall seeing Nora but assumed she was dreaming for she did indeed have very strange dreams about Nora last night as every night.

Her nightmares followed her, strange dreams about strange men and women clad in long red robes, wearing hoods and chanting very strange words in an ancient language. She would relive the nightmare of the Tower over and over again…Seeing Nora die time and time again in those dreams.

Charlie slipped on her boots and started to the tent opening with every intention of leaving. She was suddenly stopped by Nora's voice.

"Where are you going, Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie looked back and suddenly realized Nora was the one in the other cot; she gasped, "I thought you were dead."

Nora shook her head, "No, ya know…You kept saying that last night too. You don't make a good drunk, Charlie…I would avoid get shit-faced again if I were you."

"Um," Charlie really didn't know what to make of the situation. "Nora, how come you're alive? I saw you die in Miles's arms."

Nora grinned, "Well…You should have just hung around for a minute for Terry and Grace to arrive. They revived me and got me out of there. Terry brought me to the um…Safe house…To recover from my injuries."

"You've been in Oregon all this time?" she asked.

"Recovering," she nodded. "I didn't really get a clue as to what had happened for two weeks. I was nearly dead."

Otto had been awake and listening; he sat up in his bed and added, "The Baroness would not leave your side during that time, Nora."

Charlie blinked, "Who are you?"

He gave a nod, "I am Otto Ridder. The Baroness has sent Nora and myself to retrieve you."

Nora chuckled, "Turns out the return to feudalism means a return to royalty. Remember Charlie, Randall stated Terry was a Baroness."

Her head pounding she briefly recalled, "Terry is royalty. Terry sent you?"

"Indeed," stated Otto who then climbed out of bed and into his boots. Wearing nothing but long johns he gave a slight bow and clicked his heels together. "I am pleased to meet you, Miss Matheson. Baroness Rothschild has spoken fondly of you."

Charlie really no idea what to make of Otto's extreme politeness; she cocked an eyebrow and slowly nodded.

"Okay," she replied. "It's good to meet you too, Mr. Ridder."

He responded, "You may call me 'Otto.' My title is Captain Otto Ridder of the Rothschild army."

"Rothschild army?" asked Charlie.

Nora nodded, "Yeah…You see the rebels are gone now…And Terry is at war with her family…They fighting for power…And we joined Terry's side to prevent the occult from gaining total control."

Charlie sat back down on her cot; she seemed rather confused and asked, "Terry has her own army?"

Nora took a seat next to her, "Yes, she does. The elite are fracturing and fighting amongst themselves. Terry has risen to power in challenge to the Rothschild clan. Her brother has declared himself emperor of Germany. If Emperor Rothschild gets his way he will be literally the ruler of the empire world…That's his goal."

Charlie asked, "Who is her brother?"

"Manfred Rothschild," informed Nora. "He was also genetically engineered. I guess he turned out better than Terry in the eyes of the elite."

"Wow," she exhaled. "So, when Randall said out of the old would arise a new he meant…"

"The Phoenix Project…Manfred Rothschild's baby." Nora gently rubbed Charlie's back, "Terry knew about it because her brother had designed it. She thinks he's using the blackout to create a one world empire. He needed the east coast gone to establish a new government for the old US."

Charlie wondered, "What's this new government gonna be?"

Nora let out a sigh, "It will look just like the government…He will use the old United States as a platform. After he has everyone thinking the old government is back he will take it to the next level. So, when Manfred's puppets comes riding into shore on a white horse like a fucking white knight we will know it's not really the true United States but a fake."

"That's why you stayed with Terry?" asked Charlie.

Nora nodded, "She saved my life...I kind of owe her. And, if anyone can bring back the real United States it will be here for she knows the law. But she is at war with her brother and he is far more powerful than she is right now."

Charlie patted Nora's leg, "Sounds like you found yourself a home. Good luck with that."

Nora retorted, "You're coming back with me."

"I'm gonna find and kill Monroe," she informed.

"No," stated Nora, "we have orders to bring you back to the safe house."

"I'm not going," stated Charlie. "I'm glad you are alright, Nora and I missed you. But I am so close to Monroe…I'm gonna kill him."

"Charlie, think rationally," rebutted Nora. "You are not thinking straight here. There are far bigger fish to fry than Monroe."

Charlie shook her head, "No, for me there is not. I don't understand how you can be like this, Nora. Monroe tortured you until you broke and ordered your death. You have just as many reasons to kill him as I do. And you are not concerned with it at all."

"I forgave him," she admitted.

"What?" asked Charlie in shock. "How could you forgive him?"

Nora replied, "I had already died once…It was a surreal experience…I can't even explain it…But I do know I cannot go through life hating. It will eat you up inside. I was given a second chance to live and I am going to do that the right way. The entire world is at stake, I was given a second chance, and I should not be here today. I wasn't saved to seek revenge but to stop the world from being enslaved to few rich bastards."

"Well," Charlie shook her head, "Whatever doing-gooder crusade you are on is your choice. I'm gonna kill Monroe and you are not stopping me." She stood up from her cot and marched outside the tent. She looked around and had no idea where she was but did see a third horse. She quickly untied it.

Nora and Otto emerged and tried to stop her.

"Charlie," yelled Nora. "No, don't do this."

Charlie mounted the horse and huffed, "I have to." Then she nudged the horse and trotted away.

Otto suggested, "We must stop her."

Nora added, "I know! She's not acting sane."

"She stole our supplies," he added.

Nora rolled her eyes, "Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Texas**

Miles had found himself in an unwelcoming situation. Rachel's father was simply unwelcoming towards him even though he brought his daughter and granddaughter to him. The man wanted Miles gone and out of their lives.

Charlie had left a month earlier and for Miles there wasn't much left for him now. Nora was gone, Charlie left and Rachel was safe with her father. Only thing that kept him there was a sudden increase in attacks from what believed was a kill gang surrounding the town.

After warning the sheriff to shore up the town's defenses he went for supplies at a general store. Inside the store he came across an old mutual friend of he and Nora, Amy Smith.

Amy was a traveler by nature, she was known for traveling about the country. She was young, about Nora's age and very upbeat in spirit. She had striking blonde hair and lovely hazel eyes and wore jeans and a blue flannel shirt.

"Miles," she spoke from behind him. "Is that you?"

Miles turned around and spotted her, "Amy, "He leaned closer, "It's Stu now…What are you doing out here? I haven't seen you in a while."

Amy understood why he would use an alias and simply nodded; she continued, "I'm just come from Oregon, down through the Plains Nation. I'm working as a currier now. My god, you look good."

He smiled, "So do you. Um…I have some bad news to tell you about Nora."

Amy asked, "What about her?"

Miles stated, "She's dead."

"Oh my god," she sucked in a deep breath and covered her mouth, "When did that happen?"

"Four months ago," he stated.

Amy's eyes narrowed, "You sure? Because I just saw her a month ago and she looked like she was doing well."

Miles stuttered, "You just saw her a month ago?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, she's in Oregon working for Baroness Rothschild. Maybe someone was mistaken and was just spreading rumors. Trust me, Nora's fine."

"Nora's fine? Working for Rothschild?" asked Miles.

Amy nodded, "Oh yeah, most of the town works for the Baroness. She's brought a lot of jobs there. She's my employer too." Amy showed him a small badge that read "messenger" she had pinned on her lapel, "See, Red Shield Currier service. We modeled it after the old Pony Express. Kind of cool, huh? We got a mail route going now."

Miles seemed rather dumbstruck, "Terry opened a mail service?"

Curious Amy asked, "You know the Baroness?"

He nodded, "Oh, yeah…Real pain in the ass."

Amy gave a funny look, "The Baroness…She's one of the nicest people I have ever met. My god, she really turned Oregon around. We are seeking independent from the California Commonwealth now. She's a constitutional lawyer who is helping us take back our independence." She gave a funny look and asked, "Pain in the ass? I've never seen that."

"Maybe it's just me," he suggested. "So, Nora is alive and well and living in Oregon with Baroness Pain-in-the-ass…Interesting!"

Amy didn't know what to say, "Um, yeah…Nora's fine. She told me she was injured very badly about four months ago but she's fine now."

Miles mind went back to the time the Baroness had shocked him and stated she could stop a heart of start a heart. He started to nod figuring that somehow the Baroness started Nora's heart.

"Okay, where about in Oregon?" he asked.

"The Rothschild Estate," she replied, "can't miss it."

"Thanks Amy," he replied. "Can you bring a message to your boss for me?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Good," he nodded.

**Rothschild Estate Safe House, Oregon**

Grace walked up the staircase to deliver a message to the Baroness. She was puzzled by the letter she held in her hand. It was sealed with wax and a very strange symbol, the all Seeing Eye. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," yelled Terry.

Grace opened the door and slipped inside, being sure to close the door quietly in an effort to somehow keep the strange letter a secret.

"Terry, a very strange currier delivered this today," she handed her the letter.

She looked at the seal and sigh, "What are you up to now, Manfred?" she muttered.

Grace asked, "It's from your brother?"

She nodded, "He likes to tease me by sending my cryptic messages of what he plans on doing to see if I can figure it out. It's a game to him."

Grace took a seat and asked, "Well, what does it say?" she was now most curious about this secret world.

Terry opened it and read it aloud: "Teresa…You will find this most amusing… The Great Phoenix has started anew. The Great Brothers shall be at war with the Great Phoenix. Weakened by pride the demi-god shall make many mistakes and the Star Child will be betrayed."

Grace blinked unsure what to even make of it; she gathered her thoughts and simply asked, "Is Manfred insane?"

Terry nodded, "And how."

"What on earth does any of that mean?" asked Grace.

"You must understand who these names refer too. The Great Phoenix is Rachel Matheson. She burned down the world and created a new age…The age of feudalism."

Grace rubbed the side of her temple; the fact Terry could understand the message was even more alarming, "And the Great Brothers are?"

"I think he means Miles and Monroe," she informed.

"And the demi-god?" asked Grace.

"That one I'm not entirely sure of yet," she admitted. "I have a few suspicions through."

"And the Star Child?" asked Grace. She nearly found it amusing in a rather bizarre way.

Terry waved her hand and laughed, "That's me."

Grace started laughing, "Oh my…Your whole family is nuts."

Terry nodded.

"Why are you the Star Child?" she asked unable to stop laughing.

"I was conceived on the winter equinox and born on the summer equinox and I am of virgin blood…Making me the Star Child in their occult." Terry tried to keep a straight face but even she found her brother's occultism rather funny. "I was created to be the Star Child. Under that prophecy I was supposed to bring about the age of feudalism and start a new religion where the family would be akin to god on earth. I told them to go to hell and I've been their shit-list ever since." She took a pen and started to write a reply.

Grace asked, "You're not really playing that game with him?"

She nodded, "It keeps the backdoors open for a negotiation."

Grace rolled her eyes, "They are insane…Don't feed it."

Terry read aloud what she had penned, "Dearest Brother, You shall be betrayed by your own admissions." She then pondered what to say next.

"That's all you got?" asked Grace.

"I'm trying to think of something to freak him out," she admitted.

Grace spouted off the top of her head, "The Great Destroyer shall arise and kick your ass."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh…Good one. You should be doing this." Terry then penned aloud, "The Great Destroyer shall arise. Fear, famine and destruction shall rain upon the land…The Emperor's men hiding in fear as the Emperor walks naked through the street."

Grave shook her head, "Seriously?"

Terry chuckled, "I want him to think I have spies and weapons of mass destruction."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh dear god. Why is your brother making occult references to Monroe, Matheson and Rachel?"

"It's a mind game," she admitted. "Who does he think is the demi-god? That's what's important in the message. He thinks someone I know is a demi-god and that is the next target."

"Demi-god," asked Grace.

"To usher the new age…He needs a demi-god for the new religion. Like the return of Jesus Christ. He needs a demi-god to wave about the people as their savior. What I need to find out is who he plans on using and get to that person to safety. He would kidnap this person, brainwash them to the point where they think they are Christ and can walk on water and then present them to the world as a savior…A puppet on a string. Manfred would control whoever the savior is."

"Any ideas who?" she asked.

"I would assume, Charlie…She's the daughter of the Phoenix and thus the new age."

Grace gasped, "You think he would go after Charlie?"

"I do think he would…Unless a better candidate comes along," she stated. "You see there is no demi-god…The person would be presented as a god under his total control," she informed. "The goal is global domination and doesn't matter what mask you wear."

"Is your family evil or just insane?" Grace asked.

"Both," she replied.

Grace grimaced, "They can't be that bad?"

"Wanna bet?" asked Terry.

A knock came at her office door.

"Come in," answered Terry.

Amy Smith opened the door after a hard ride back with a message from Miles Matheson. She seemed a bit out of breath.

"Baroness, I have an urgent message for you," she stated.

"Amy," stated Terry concerned, "I thought you weren't scheduled to be back until tomorrow."

"I wasn't," she gulped. "I rode straight through the night, changed horses at the weigh stations and kept on going."

"What's the rush?" asked Grace concerned.

Amy handed a rolled up piece of paper to Terry, "It's for you, from General Matheson."

Terry took the letter with a concerned face, "You found him? Where is he?"

"I ran across him in Texas," reported Amy. "He said it was urgent and that I needed to keep on riding and not stop or I could be killed. He said he thinks a gang of killers is surrounding them."

Terry read the letter aloud, "Dear Baron Pain-in-the-ass," She paused for a moment and puckered and stated sarcastically, "Gee, what a lovely opening." She continued, "I'm in Westboro, Texas and I think we are surrounded by a gang. The Sheriff sent for the Texas Rangers but I don't think it will be enough; if they get here at all. I understand you have some men at your disposable. If you get a few minutes in your dignitary duty, could ya send some aid? P.S. thanks for saving Nora."

Terry rolled the letter back up and looked at her winded rider. Terry knew to employ the old Pony Express tactics to ensure faster message delivery and protect it with the family name.

Grace asked, "Um, what are you planning on doing?"

"Need to send aid," she stated.

Grace asked, "It's not safe for you to leave and Nora is not back yet."

"I have to send men," stated Terry. "Nora will be back with Charlie soon. I can send some men to help Miles."

"How will they get there in time?" asked Grace.

"We'll use the new cars," she stated.

"The crank engines?" asked Grace. "Are they ready yet?"

"Hey, the design worked for Henry Ford. Crank engine, runs on hemp oil and we don't need an electric start. We can get there faster using the crank engines than a steam engine," insisted Terry.

Grace conceded, "Would have been easier if we got the electric back on."

Terry agreed, "It would have but until the Tesla Tower Project is ready we will just have to do things the old fashioned way."

Amy grinned, "You mean we are finally gonna use the new cars?"

Terry nodded, "Yup."

"Yes," she grinned.

"But you will be staying here," stated Terry.

"Why?" asked Amy.

"You just rode all day and night and need to rest," rebutted Terry.

Amy retorted, "But I'm fine. I'm not even sleepy."

"You will be once your adrenaline crashes," countered Terry. "Now, get cleaned up, have something to eat and go rest…That's an order."

Amy gave a pout, "Fine," she muttered as she left, "mother hen."

Terry grimaced and asked Grace, "Am I a mother hen?"

Grace nodded, "yup."

"Great," she rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie had managed to find Monroe only to be captured by the same men. One the men were a handsome fellow she instantly found physically attractive who worked with an old man who only spoke Spanish and had a patch over one eye.

Charlie found herself tied to the inside of an old swimming pool. Across from her was Monroe also tied to the pool. As she woke she heard his voice.

"It's good to see you Charlotte," he stated calmly.

She quickly figured out she was trapped and could not get out of the pool. Her shoulder burned from the buckshot from the old man stopping her from killing Monroe.

"Monroe," she acknowledged.

Monroe asked, "You were in the Tower that night. Did Randall drop the nukes?"

"Yeah," she stated still trying to get out.

"I figure it was him the pushed the button," he admitted.

"You care?" she asked.

He rebutted, "I had a lot of people depending on me to protect them."

"Well," she snorted, "Did it ever occur to you that you really at your job."

He scolded her, "Maybe Miles can talk to me like that but not you."

The tall man walked down the slope of the pool to tend to Charlie's wounds; she held a jar and spatula in his hand.

"Now, I'm gonna patch you up," he told her. He drew her shirt back over her shoulder and she winced. "Sorry," he stated.

She asked, "What are you gonna do with him?" she asked as he applied the medication.

"Take to our employer," he stated.

"You're bounty hunters," she gathered.

"Could say that," he informed.

"You should kill him now; if you wait he will get free and slit both your throats," she warned.

"My employer made it perfectly clear they want him alive," he told her.

"You're making a mistake," she warned.

He finished apply the medicine and couldn't help but ask, "Where did you get that horse and supplies from?"

"A friend," she informed.

He wondered, "You work for the Baroness?"

She laughed, "No… She's just an old friend of the family."

He stated, "You have some high friends in high places."

"I suppose," Charlie agreed.

"The government is not very thrilled with her," he added.

"Which government?" she asked.

"The US," he replied.

"The rebels? They're all gone now," she told him.

"No, not all of us," he informed.

"Oh, you're working for the old US government," Charlie gathered. Her mind went back to Terry's law lessons. "You realize you are being duped."

He sighed, "I see you later," he then turned and walked away.

Monroe asked her, "How is the Baroness? How did she get out?"

Charlie admitted, "I have no idea."

**Later**

Charlie was released by the young man who no reason to keep her. Monroe was placed in a wagon. He escaped, killed the older man as Charlie had warned and managed to get away even with Charlie coming after him, Monroe refused to fight back and only struck her once just to get away when she came after him with a pipe. Charlie walked down the road still searching for her elusive foe.

Nora and Otto caught up with her and found their stolen horse and supplies. It didn't take Nora long to track Charlie down. The pair rode up to her on horseback as she walked down the road in pursuit of Monroe.

"Charlie," hollered Nora.

Charlie looked up, "Hey, Nora."

"Charlie stop," she demanded.

She paused and asked, "What? I'm not going to see Terry until after I get Monroe."

Nora and Otto both dismounted their horses.

"Please, Charlie…I have orders. Terry wants you in the safe house."

Meanwhile Monroe had doubled back to see if he was being followed. He hid in the brush and watched on from a short distance.

"I'm gonna kill him and then I will visit her," stated Charlie.

Otto sensed they were being watched; he excused himself, "Please excuse me while I attend to some business."

Nora asked, "You have to go now?"

Otto used the excuse, "I must relive myself."

Monroe looked on a muttered under his breath, "Jeepers, where did they get him from, Nora?"

"Fine," Nora excused him as she tried to talk sense into Charlie. "Listen, I know you want Monroe, hell everybody does, but Terry thinks you could be in danger or else she never would have sent me to find you. Please, just come back and see what she thinks could be wrong. You can come and go as you please, you wouldn't be a prisoner there…She doesn't house prisoners."

Charlie took a deep breath, "You know I thought you were dead and I was so angry when you died. And I am so glad you are alive and well but I gotta do this. Monroe has hurt too many."

Nora pleased, "Charlie, please…Let's us help you. We can get Monroe later, we need a good plan and Terry is very good at planning. Let Miles and Terry come up with a plan…They can do it. For now, just come back with me."

"I can't until I get Monroe," she insisted.

Suddenly a commotion was heard in the woods nearby. Charlie and Nora looked up to find Otto and Monroe in a fight and much to Charlie's surprise, Otto was getting the upper hand.

Charlie yelled, "Ridder, hold him."

Otto placed Monroe in a choke hold that rendered the former general unconscious in record time.

"Wow," grinned Charlie, "where did you learn to do that?"

"My father taught me," he explained as he carried Monroe down to the road.

"You're father taught you?" she asked. "You realize you have got to be the first man to take him on and live…Other Miles."

"My father taught me many things," assured Otto.

Charlie asked, "What was your father?"

Otto, quickly placed restraints of Monroe and then he properly replied, "My father is Commander Orrick Ridder. He served for Germany's Special Forces and we have come to assist the Baroness."

"German Special Forces?" asked Charlie.

"Indeed," he gave a slight bow and click of the heels before hauling Monroe over the third horse. "You ride with Nora and I shall take control of the prisoner."

Nora asked, "You sure we should bring Monroe with us, Otto?"

He nodded, "Yes, the Baroness stated she wants him as well."

Charlie's eyes arched, "Well, this just got interesting."

"I'll say," agreed Nora as she mounted the horse and held a hand for Charlie, "You coming or not."

Charlie got herself up behind Nora on the horse, "I am now."

**Rothschild Estate Safe House**

Nora and Otto returned with Charlie Matheson and Sebastian Monroe. She gleamed at her accomplishment and she didn't without Miles. She began to wonder if Otto could take Miles as well for Miles was an equal fighter to Monroe. She grinned to herself, ever so proud. She not only got Charlie but a war criminal as well.

As they approached the estate Monroe had regained consciousness, both he and Charlie were amazed by the grand size of it all. It reminded Charlie of a castle that she read about in a book.

"That's the safe house?" Charlie asked.

Otto nodded, "The Baroness uses her estate as a safe house for those in need."

"It's a freaking castle," she informed.

"It's actually a mansion," he rebutted. "It has a fully wine cellar and recreational facilities as well."

"Oh my god," stated Charlie who then looked at Nora, "You have spent the last four months living here?"

"Yup," she nodded and grinned slightly.

"Oh my god," repeated Charlie.

Monroe asked, "Where did she get the funding from?"

Otto replied, "She used her personal fortune to build it after the blackout."

Monroe shook his head, "From what I understood her family had cut off her funding. She's lying to you."

Otto assured, "She has much wealth in precious metals. She purchased the property before the blackout. She was aware it was coming."

"Of course she did; she's a Rothschild," he shook his head. "You know what they used to say about them?"

Nora entertained him, "What did they used to say, Monroe?"

"They were occultist…Devil worshippers," he informed.

Charlie and Nora traded glances.

Nora rebutted, "We know about that already. Terry informed us about what they do. She's not one of them. Matter of fact she's at war with the rest of her family now…The US is the prize."

Monroe asked, "How do you know she's not playing ya?"

Nora stated, "In the Tower I was shot and I nearly died. Matter of fact, I did die, my heart stopped. Terry brought me back and she didn't have too. She could have ran and gotten away but instead she got me to safety and established a safe place for others here. I know all about her brother's occult. He's nuts and she will be the first one to tell you that. She hasn't hidden anything from me."

"How do you know she hasn't?" asked Monroe.

Nora huffed, "Because I'm her personal bodyguard and sleep in the same damn room with her." She gave warning, "And if you try to harm her, I will kill you Monroe."

Otto added, "The Baroness refused a bodyguard in the past. Nora is the only person she would allow my father to assign to her." He looked at Monroe trying to judge the character; he added, "And I will protect Nora at all cost."

Nora smiled, "Thank you Otto."

Charlie whispered to herself, "Miles? Miles who? Nora forgot all about you Miles." She glanced back at Otto, "And I can see why."

They rode to the front door and dismounted. A staff member retrieved Terry who stepped through the doorway to greet Charlie. Wearing blue jeans and a white top, the Baroness didn't look like royalty but rather like an average citizen.

She wrapped her arms around Charlie, "I'm so glad you made it," she squeezed her tight. "I know Nora and Otto could find you." She motioned towards the pair, "Good work." Her eyes then settled on Monroe, "I see we have another guest."

Nora beamed, "We got Monroe…Otto clobbered him."

"I knew Arnold could," she remarked.

Nora nor Otto had any idea why Terry would call him "Arnold" but she did so often. Otto gave a bow and clicked his heels as he had done so many times before.

Charlie whispered to Nora, "Does he do that all the time?"

Nora nodded, "Yeah…It's annoying."

Terry walked up to Monroe who fully expected her to order him placed in some dark dungeon and tortured. Instead she spoke to him.

"Mr. Monroe, my brother has placed a bounty on your head using the cover of the US government. You are welcome to stay here if you choose too, you are not a prisoner. However, I must warn you the bounty on your head is the largest I have ever seen and I cannot guarantee your safety outside these walls."

Charlie asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…What? What are you doing? Terry…He's a killer."

"I know that Charlie but there is something called jurisdiction and since Oregon is a free and independent state, free from my brother's attempt to resurrect the old US, they would need jurisdiction to arrest and detain him," she explained. She gave Monroe a warning, "You get a clean slate here, Mr. Monroe. Unless I get a warrant from the Monroe Republic for your arrest you are a free man. However, if you commit any crimes here you will face the full extent of the law." She then turned to Charlie and Nora who both seemed to be in a state of shock. "That goes for you two as well. You cannot harm him or try to kill him without facing the consequences of the law. It's a clean slate for Monroe here. He gets a chance to start over."

Nora asked, "You are kidding me?"

Terry shook her head, "No, I'm not. And Miles would get the same opportunity," she looked at Monroe. "When Miles comes I expect you two to behave or I will throw both in a dungeon…Understand?"

Monroe just gaped like a fish, "You mean I'm free?"

"I have no authority to hold you," she informed. "You break the law here though…I will throw the book at you." She motioned to Otto, "Take the cuffs off."

Otto did so as ordered.

Monroe thought of leaving but soon realized he no place else to go and if the bounty was that large he would surely find more trouble and he had a belly full of trouble.

"If I stay what will I do?" he asked.

"I can give you a job," she offered.

Charlie and Nora both stood dumbstruck.

"Doing what?" asked Charlie.

Terry warned, "He has a clean slate here, Charlie." She asked him, "Have you done grounds work before?"

"I have," he suddenly found himself agreeing to a job.

"Then you can start there," she informed. "Otto, escort him to your father and let him know Monroe will be working the grounds."

"Very well," he clicked his heels and bowed.

Monroe asked, "Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

"I do not," replied Otto. "Come," he waited for Monroe to follow.

Monroe left after giving a final look to Charlie and Nora. He wasn't sure if they were going to attempt to kill him or not.

Nora asked, "Um…Clean slate? What the hell?"

Terry stated, "He crossed the state line and they need a warrant to get him. Besides, my brother only intends to use him to further his own agenda. Would you rather he stay under my watchful eye or be used by the whack-jobs to usher in a new age of god-knows-what?" She noticed Charlie seemed very upset and she gave warning, "Charlie…I know you want him dead but we need him alive. You need to understand there is more at stake here than just you and Monroe. Remember what happened to Atlanta and Georgia…That was my brother's doing and he will nuke another city. Do you want that kind of blood on your hands? Your parents already have enough blood on their hands…You want it too?"

Charlie was fuming but the aspect of another city getting destroyed not even she wished to embrace; she sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Leave Monroe alone,' she told her. "And then we need to do a cleansing ceremony on you."

"A what?" she asked.

"Your family was cursed by my family and I'm trying to undo it," she explained.

Charlie nodded to herself wide-eyed, "Well, that explains a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Texas**

The private army that Terry had sent to Texas to assist Miles finally arrived. The men and women arrived in a troop truck that ran on hemp oil and was hand cracked to start…Thus no electricity required. The lights for the vehicle were standard oil lamps; it was based on the designs of the early 1900 and looked like a piece of equipment right out of a museum.

A dozen men and women, all wearing blue uniforms with the Baroness's crest exited the vehicle carrying arms and supplies. The man who led the small group was Otto's father, Commander Orrick Ridder, a former member of the German elite Special Forces.

The elder Ridder was tall; blonde haired and blue eyed and had a square jaw, rugged features and a no-nonsense style.

The town had not found Miles yet but the sheriff had been murdered. Rachel and her father had left the night before to find miles and not returned yet.

Aaron approached the men, "Excuse me…But who are you?" he asked.

Commander Ridder replied, "I'm Commander Ridder and these are my men. The Baroness sends her regards."

Aaron asked, "The Baroness? Oh, Terry Rothschild? She made it out of the Tower? I thought she had died."

Orrick assured him, "She's alive and well with the two women she helped rescue."

"Um," Aaron could help but ask, "Who was that?"

"Grace Beaumont and Nora Clayton," he stated.

"They're alive?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," he nodded. "Miles Matheson sent a message to the Baroness asking for assistance with a rouge gang. We are here to assist," he informed.

Aaron stuttered, "That's…That's great. We don't know where Miles is, Rachel went looking for him last night and hasn't come back yet."

"The Rangers?" asked Orrick.

"Not here," he shook his head.

"Then it's a good thing we are," insisted Orrick. He then took command of the town, "I want a perimeter set up five clicks out, shore up any holes in the town fence."

Aaron clapped his hands together, "Well, looks like you got this under control."

Orrick assured him, "We will protect the town until the Rangers arrive."

"Good," he stated once more and then looked upon the old truck, "Got that out of a museum?"

Orrick shook his head, "No, its brand new…The Baroness has re-introduced hand crank engines that run on hemp oil. We have a factory up and running."

"Seriously?" asked Aaron.

The commander nodded.

"Brand new," he told himself as he started to walk around the vehicle. "Crank start, no electricity needed. Hemp oil, no need for drilling; make paper, canvas and plastic all out of hemp." He scratched the side of his head, "Why didn't I ever think of that? That's brilliant." Aaron then hollered out to Ridder, "Does she have any cars for sale?"

"She does," he nodded. "Model T."

"Seriously?" he asked once more.

He nodded.

"How much?" he asked curiously.

"Ten ounce of gold," stated Ridder.

Aaron muttered to himself, "80 million dollars sitting in the bank and I can't believe I didn't buy a single gold coin with it."

Commander Ridder approached him and asked, "What is your name, Sir." He stuck out his hand in greeting.

Aaron shook his hand and replied, "Aaron Pitman."

Orrick stated, "The Baroness wishes to see you as well, Mr. Pitman."

"In Oregon?" he asked.

"You are welcome to ride in the truck when we return," he informed, "Along with Miles and Rachel Matheson."

"What does she want Miles and Rachel for?" he asked.

Orrick simply replied, "She fears for their lives. The Baroness and her brother have gone to war. She fears her brother will have them killed."

Aaron let out a deep breath, "Oh boy…Not good."

**Oregon Rothschild Estate - Safe House**

Charlie wasn't sure how much more she could take; it seemed like torture to her. There, under her nose was the one man she hated the most, Sebastian Monroe and she couldn't touch him. If any harm had come to him she would be blamed for sure even though he had many enemies.

She couldn't understand how Nora had forgiven him. She couldn't understand why she didn't hate Monroe more than anyone else for she suffered more than anyone she knew of at the man's hands. And yet, Nora seemed fine. She didn't seem to even care that he was there and virtually ignored the man.

Nora had a divine experience when she was at death's doorstep. Suddenly holding anger and a grudge didn't seem as important as living itself. Nora had gone on, left the past behind her and found a new life in the safety of the estate. Nora spent time learning to play chess, polo, gulf, tennis and learning about fine wine. Unbeknownst to Nora or Charlie the Baroness was grooming Nora to fit in with the elite as her personal bodyguard. After all a bodyguard needs to blend in with the scene and that included acting like one of the elite.

Nora could not understand why she was given lessons in etiquette, how to properly hold a spoon, walk in heels and balance a dictionary on her head. She thought it was some sort of game that the Baroness liked to play. She assumed the Baroness was trying to dignify her, to make her into a lady.

For Nora already had the skills needed to make a great bodyguard, she could kill with her bare hands and place a bullet right between the eyes. She was good a knife and at archery. She did however lack the social skills needed to gain access to elite parties, ballroom dancing and sports. That is where the Baroness concentrated the training.

For Charlie she wondered if Nora had changed and become too soft. Perhaps living with the elite was making Nora soft. The woman who laid down her life for her and Miles many times was now playing polo, gulf, sipping fine wine and learning etiquette. Surely Nora had gone soft and would never give up her new found position as best buddy to a Baroness.

Not even Monroe understood what was going on. He too assumed the Baroness had found a fledgling stooge to mold into her liking. He had no clue as to the true workings of the elite or how badly Terry needed Nora to seem like anything but a bodyguard.

Charlie decided to go for a cross country run on the grounds to get her mind off the whole situation. As she ran she came across Monroe who was also jogging the well-worn route. She went to pass him wishing she could kill him silently as she went by.

She went to pass when Monroe spoke to her, "What's the rush, Charlie?"

She stopped just ahead of him and caught her breath, "No rush…Just don't want to be anywhere near you…For both our sakes."

He came to a stop and tried to talk to her, "Charlie…"

She held up her hand, "No, Monroe…Not a word."

As she started to run away from him he called out, "You used to call me 'Uncle Bass.'"

She stopped and looked back, "I was a little kid back then," she retorted, "Before I knew better."

He asked, "Ever wonder why you used to call me 'Uncle Bass?'" he asked her.

She shrugged, "You were my uncle's buddy…Unfortunately."

He dropped a bombshell on her with his next claim, "I was supposed to be your godfather," he informed.

She squinted at him suspiciously, "Why would my parents name you my godfather?"

"Miles asked me too," he replied. He walked up to her, "You don't know…Do you?"

"Know what?" she asked.

"Miles is your biological father," he informed.

She shook her head, "No way," she denied, "he's my uncle."

He explained, "Rachel was with Miles before Ben. When she became pregnant with you she thought she would marry Miles but things didn't go that way. She met Ben when she was pregnant and married him. Miles decided Ben could do a better job at raising you than he could and they agreed. When Miles first found out he asked me to be your godfather. Then after Ben became your father…I guess I wasn't needed to be your godfather anymore."

"You're lying," she accused. "Miles is not my father. He wasn't with my mom."

Monroe shook his head, "I'm a man of many things but a liar is not one of them."

"Stay away from me," she warmed and then turned and took off running. She tried to push the notion to the back of her mind but with Monroe's admission her deepest suspicion was now realized.

**Later**

Charlie was still reeling from Monroe's admission earlier. How could Miles be her biological father? How could he keep that secret from her? How could he act like she was just his niece and nothing more? She needed to talk to someone; she wanted to talk to the man who raised her, Ben but that was simply not possible. She found herself sitting in Terry's office talking to the very last person she ever thought would ever understand but at the same time if anyone could understand the feeling of betrayal it would be the Baroness.

Terry sat at her desk; she looked upon Charlie's disturbed face as asked, "Okay…Tell me what's bothering you?"

Charlie had changed from her running clothes into a pair of jeans and a tank top; she bit her bottom lip, "I was out running earlier and saw Monroe."

Terry warned, "You cannot harm him; I know you want too but you can't."

"I know," she huffed, "he told me something that I'm not too sure about."

Terry shrugged, "What?"

"He claimed Miles is my biological father and he was supposed to be my godfather. That my mother married my uncle who raised me as his daughter," she spouted nearly in tears.

Terry sighed, "Charlie, the man who raised you, who sat up with you at night when you were sick, the man who loved you and cared for you is your father. It's doesn't really matter if Miles had a thing with your mother."

"Did she tell you?" she asked.

Terry nodded, "Yeah, I knew all along Miles is your biological father. He was some jarhead; military special forces and would never been around for you and well…Rachel and Miles made a terrible couple. She met Ben and fell in love with him…Heck; I fell in love with Ben. Trust me, Ben is your father…Miles knew he couldn't be there for you and did the next best thing…Allow his brother, who loved like his own, to be your father. Miles gave you a wonderful gift."

Tears swelled in Charlie's eyes; she felt betrayed, as if she had been stabbed in the back by those closest to her. She wanted to run away, far away from everyone and everything but there simply was no place to go.

"We didn't the tell me? Why did I have to hear this from Monroe?" she cried.

Terry shrugged, "Honestly, I assumed you knew. Miles and you seemed to be getting along rather well and I just assumed you knew and agreed with it."

"See," rebutted Charlie, "I never got a say in any of it. I find out now the man who raised me is my uncle and my uncle is my father."

"Could be worse," stated Terry.

Charlie grew frustrated, "How could it be worse?"

"You could have four virgin mothers and was genetically engineered to fulfill some stupid prophecy by occult worshipping fanatics," she rebutted.

Charlie stared in disbelief, "Four virgin mothers?"

"I was created in a lab using the DNA of four young girls," she reminded.

Charlie was having a tough time wrapping her mind around Miles being her biological father to begin with; trying to process Terry's genetics was even more mind blowing for her.

"True," countered Charlie, "but you knew all along."

"Yeah, I knew from the get go," admitted Terry. "I guess I had time to adjust to the information. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I thought Miles and Rachel had told you. Charlie, you need to understand in the occult genetics plays a very big part of it. And my brother is heavy into the occult and thinks your mother is the Phoenix, a mythical being that can burn down the world and create a new world order out of it. He also believes in ancient legends reliving in modern times. One of those prophecies could apply to you."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Think about it, Charlie. Your mother is considered the Phoenix; your father is a great General or leader. You had a half-brother who died protecting you. Your brother was weak; he was born with a major birth defect. You were raised by your uncle. You have taken on a great journey. And now, you are friends with me…And I was genetically engineered to play a role in their sick occult. You could be seen as some sort of demi-god."

Charlie blinked, "Are you serious?"

Terry nodded, "Why do you think I sent Nora and Otto to find you and bring you here for safety. My brother figures you out and he might think he found his demi-god to bring about a new age. Charlie, you don't know my brother. He is far more powerful than I am and he will use everything at his disposal to not only sell you to the world as the next Jesus Christ but he will have you so warped in the head he will make you think that you can walk on water the time he is done."

"Your brother thinks I'm a demi-god?" she asked rather disturbed.

"He's is looking for one and you are my best guess," she admitted. "Unless a better candidate comes along, I think he might come after you and try to take you and brainwash you into thinking you are a god."

"Seriously?' she asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Man," Charlie pondered, "your family is far more fucked up than mine."

Terry's shoulder's slunk, "Yeah…I know."

She puffed out her cheeks, "I guess Miles being my sperm donor isn't so bad. I just wished they had told me and not Monroe."

"I wished they did too," agreed Terry. "Monroe was gonna be your godfather?" Terry shivered, "That's a scary thought."

"No scarier than Miles being father," stated Charlie. "I just can't picture him sleeping with my mom," she shivered.

Terry agreed, "It wasn't a good relationship. They seemed to fight a lot," she agreed. "Then your mom wanted to fix me up with Miles before the blackout. I remember her trying to get us to go out on a double date with her and Ben but our schedules never matched up."

Charlie admitted, "Actually, I wouldn't mind you being with Miles...Of course I though he and Nora did pretty well too."

"Nora told me about that," stated Terry. "You realize he was sleeping with someone his daughter's age? Kind of creepy."

Charlie puckered in thought, "Looking back…Yeah...I guess. Nora and Otto seem to be hitting it off."

"I think Otto has been great for Nora," stated Terry. "And Nora has been helping Otto adjust to living here. He's not well versed in English and our customs. His father adores Nora too."

Charlie had to laugh, "Otto is funny…Love the cowboy look."

Terry rose from her seat and went over to her bookshelf; she grabbed a DVD and handed it to Charlie.

"Here, go to the power-room and put this in the player and watch it."

Charlie looked at the movie and asked, "_The Terminator_?"

"Otto looks just like him," she giggled.

"Okay," she shrugged, "Who was Arnold Schwarzenegger?"

"He was a very famous actor and the governor of California before the blackout," she informed.

Charlie asked, "And you want me to watch this because…"

"You need a good laugh," informed Terry.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The power-room was a special room with a pendant to allow for use of a computer, television, transceiver radio and other electronically equipment. Charlie went to the DVD player and TV and turned the set on and popped in the movie that the Baroness said she needed to see to laugh.

Charlie sat down on the tan sofa in front of the television and she started to watch. The movie seemed depressing to her in reality…A future where humans were hunted and killed by machines. Then the movie took an interesting twist and sent a soldier back through time to protect the mother of a future leader named John Connor.

She thought to herself, "I wonder if the government ever experimented and sent people through time?"

Monroe decided he could use a little down-time and found the power-room to be a godsend for he could get any old DVD and just sit and watch old movies that he never though he would see again. He could listen to old rock bands and reminisce about the good old days before the outage. He found being able to remembered in his old favorites a way of re-connecting with the old Monroe. The man he used to be; a man he had thought had died when the power left.

He opened the door and found an old movie playing; he took a seat by Charlie on the couch. He realized it was her but wasn't sure why she was watching the movie.

"This is a good movie," he told her.

She rolled her eyes and gave a look, "I don't know…Kind depressing…Isn't it?"

He shook his head, "Nah, it's funny as hell…Especially when Arnold says 'I'll be back.'"

Charlie suddenly went back to the night she was nearly raped and Otto had saved her. The men screaming it was the "Terminator" suddenly made sense. She started to laugh a little to herself.

Monroe assumed he was making her laugh, "Just watch."

She shook her head, "Otto said that when he and Nora stopped some men from gang raping me when I was drunk." she informed. "I'm not laughing at your little joke."

Monroe's mind conjured up the scene; Otto did indeed remind him of the old movie star but Otto was far more of a geek and anyone he had ever met.

He whispered, "That must have been funny as hell," he agreed. "Too bad we don't have any popcorn."

Charlie asked in surprise, "Popcorn?"

"Yeah, it was common to eat popcorn and with a movie. Charlie, do remember theaters? The large screen theaters that showed movies with surround sound?"

She shook her head, "No, I've seen the inside but never saw one run," she admitted.

Monroe had an idea, "I bet the Baroness could build one for everyone." He then trialed off in thought, "We didn't I ever think of that before?"

"You had no power," she reminded.

Monroe shook his head, "No, I mean I could have gotten on stage theater going. I could have gotten the Republic to start sponsoring plays and big bands. Why didn't I ever do that?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea."

Monroe wondered why his republic seemed void of theater and arts. He wondered why he didn't have a public library and why he never thought of engineering crank start cars. It seemed like a blur to him, one day he was a grunt in the military and next thing he knew he was a dictator and looking back he had to admit, he was a ruthless dictator. But during his tenure he never saw it; he just saw deceit, lies and men who seemed to con him at every turn. He found those who were honest with him he either pushed away or they resorted to trying to kill him.

The first real honesty he received that did not come with a threat of death was from the Baroness who said he was not a monster but a dupe. Those words rang clear for him even though everyone thought he was a monster.

Charlie stated, "I spoke to Terry about Miles and my mom; I guess you were telling the truth. She thought I had known."

Monroe nodded, "I probably shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my place to tell you that. Miles was supposed to tell you that."

"My mother was supposed to tell me that," she argued.

"Rachel can be deceitful," he informed.

Charlie disagreed, "No, she was trying to protect us. She made mistakes, many mistakes…She nearly cost Nora her life."

"Nora almost died?" asked Monroe.

"She did die," Charlie informed. "Terry brought her back. That's the only reason Nora forgave you…She had some sort of experience when she died and now she forgave you for being such an ass."

Monroe tried very hard to not let Charlie's insult get to him. He was given a second chance; a clean slate and he wanted to keep it clean. He had been studying the Baroness and her ability to negotiate, her knack for diplomacy and her ability to charm. He learned more from the Baroness in a few short days of watching her than his entire time as a dictator.

He decided on a soft approach; he let out a deep sigh, "Charlie…I screwed up. I admit that. The Baroness has given me a chance to start clean. Could you give me that chance too?"

Charlie squinted in thought, "I'm not sure."

"Why?" asked he.

"I'm not sure if you really mean that or just giving me a load of crap. I've seen you watching Terry and every move she makes. You have studying her…Haven't you."

He admitted, "I've been trying to figure out what I did wrong and what she did right. I had an entire republic under my command and didn't get nearly as far as she did and all she has is this estate and a name that will send grown men shaking in their shoes."

"Rothschild?" she asked. "People are afraid of her name? Why? No one is afraid of Terry."

"The Rothschild's were very powerful," Monroe stated. "They could move entire nations to their will. They were bankers and statesman. I suppose I should have taken some lessons from them."

"Terry hates her family," stated Charlie.

Monroe shrugged, "She should be grateful she has them."

"They are satanic worshippers," reminded Charlie.

Monroe thought a minute, "Oh…Well, I'm sure it doesn't really affect anything in reality…Superstition is just superstition."

Charlie countered, "Apparently they have taken it to a whole new level."

Monroe countered, "They can cut off the heads of as many chickens as they wish…It's still a bunch of crap. It's not real and reality is what matters…Not cutting off the heads of chickens and casting spells. It's a bunch of shit…That's all it is, Charlie… Don't let them scare you."

Charlie sat and watched the movie; she then asked, "Why on earth did Terry think this movie was funny?"

**Texas**

Miles had managed to escape from his captures with the help of Rachel, her father and a few townsmen. He had taken a hostage in hopes of negotiating for the town's survival when he came across Orrick Ridder and a handful of men and women that Terry sent for aid.

He looked at the hand-cranked truck; his right hand had been broken and he was beaten bad. Miles debated silently as to how a crank engine could work. Nothing seemed to work.

Orrick Ridder approached the man; "You must be Miles Matheson."

The town butcher, a tall Blackman gave a cockeyed look, "His name is Stu."

Miles exhaled, "I'm Matheson," he admitted.

The butcher replied, "You're Miles Matheson? President of the Monroe Republic?"

Regretfully he admitted, "I was," he then turned his attention to Ridder, "And you are?"

"Commander Orrick Ridder of the Red Shield Army…The Baroness has sent myself and my men in response to your request for aid."

"Nice truck," he nodded. "She send any big guns by any chance?"

"No, just myself, twelve soldiers and medical supplies," he glanced at the hand, "You should get that attended."

"Yeah," acknowledged Miles, "Gene already told me so. So, Baroness Pain-in-the-ass sent a whole dozen men and old crank truck. Nice!" he stated sarcastically. It was not what he had imagined after hearing she held an estate. He pictured a private army of choppers, troop-trucks and tanks.

"The truck is brand new," informed Orrick, "we have a manufacturing plant set up to put the people back on the roadways."

"How did you get it to run with no electricity?"

Orrick replied, "It's crank start, no electricity is required," he informed.

"How did you get the engine to run though?" asked Miles.

"All crank start engines can run," he informed.

"Not internal combustion," countered Miles.

"Why not?" asked Orrick.

"Needs a spark," he replied.

"To ignite the gases in the piston," agreed Orrick. "Like your flint fire starters."

Miles mouth dropped, "Holy fuck! You mean we just needed to crank start the engines and they would have run?"

"But of course," replied Orrick, "It's a combustion engine not electric."

"Damn," he pondered the situation. If he had just pulled the electric start out of the combustion engines and replaced it with an old crank shaft he could have had an entire fleet.

"Something wrong?" asked Orrick.

"No, just a major plot-hole," stated Miles.

"Very well," Orrick reached into his breast pocket and retrieved a folded envelope. "The Baroness has asked me to give you this, Mr. Matheson."

"Thanks," he wasn't sure what to say. He took the letter and felt something rather hard inside. It was circular and felt much like a ring. He walked off to a more secluded area to read the letter.

"Dear Mr. Pain-in-the ass;" he read aloud. "Cute," he mentioned. "Enclosed is a gold ring with a special symbol. I had it sized for you, place it on your right hand ring finger and do not lose it. The ring will protect you."

He looked at the golden ring stamped with the All Seeing Eye from the old dollar bill. He pondered, "What the hell? Let me guess…She's board and reading Lord of the Rings." He wouldn't place it on his finger even if his hand was not broken so he placed the strange ring in his pocket. "Crazy satanic-cult crap," he told himself and then went about his task of trying to save the town.


End file.
